


[Podfic] Let Me Tell You How It'd Be

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Handle Me Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sebastian’s birthday. His only wish comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let Me Tell You How It'd Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Tell You How It’d Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787938) by [flipmeforward (vinterdrog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward). 



> Another BIG HUGE thank you to Flipmeforward who let me record this series and stuff. XD 
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> !!!UPDATE!!! I've edited the quality of the M4B file... thank you to the reviewer who pointed out the quality was fail... I seriously didn't listen through the M4B after I put it together, so I'm going back through all the other M4B I've put together and editing them. :D Sorry about that! ^_^

Let Me Tell You How It'd Be

By: Flipmeforward

24:00

[MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jqzg16cf3xb07bf/02_Let_Me_Tell_You_How_It'd_Be.mp3)

[M4B at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ezl6631a9uzmae2/Let_Me_Tell_You_How_It'd_Be.m4b)


End file.
